


Fun n' Games

by SomethingLacking



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingLacking/pseuds/SomethingLacking
Summary: She was really into whatever task she was doing in LOLOL, alone chip hung from her lips as she squinted her eyes concentrating on whatever was on her screen. A free chip! How could he refuse? Luciel moved ducking his head on to capture chip from her lips in his, their skin brushing before Kaori flew her head back in surprise.I wrote a one-shot for Kaori and Seven from mine and Kilofox's RP we are doing. SAORI Y'ALL! Her Mc, my Seven! >3<





	Fun n' Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kilofox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilofox/gifts).



Seven stopped what he was doing cupping his chin in his palm, completely enamored with the girl yelling at her mic next to him. She had been in the middle of a raid with Yoosung, not that he minded, but the way her cute little voice picked up as things clearly got “real” in the game was adorable. Kaori’s hair was tied up in one of her famous “I don’t care how I look, I need this hair out of my face” Messy bun, and she was sporting delicious thigh high stocking, and a long baggy sweatshirt with a character from one of her favorite fandoms printed on it. He had noticed she was lacking pants- not that he was about to complain. If Luciel was honest he prefers her to forgo clothes altogether.

She was really into whatever task she was doing in LOLOL, alone chip hung from her lips as she squinted her eyes concentrating on whatever was on her screen. A free chip! How could he refuse? Luciel moved ducking his head on to capture chip from her lips in his, their skin brushing before Kaori flew her head back in surprise. She blinked a few times and Luciel caught the chip with his tongue scoping it into his mouth, and chewed thoughtfully. Soon her eyes went wide as she brought her little fingers up to her lips, feeling the tingles of where he brushed hers. Luciel rested his head in his hand unmoving waiting for the girl closely.

“Seven…” She whispered as a pretty blush tinted her pale cheeks, and her eyes turned downwards looking at the floor. No matter how intimate with her he was, she always got shy and bashful… It was really endearing and Luciel couldn’t get enough of the expressions the tiny girl could make. 

“Heh, you’re such a cutie~” Luciel cooed back moving close to the girl, taking a moment to turn off her headset, placing in on the desk. Luciel then lightly ran his fingertips across her warm cheeks, his eyes holding her as Kaori completely forgot how to breathe. “Breathe Kaori.” His voice lowered to husk, and she listened to him sucking in a gust of air, and then released it. Luciel’s eyes darkened as he smirked at her. Kaori didn’t have time to react as he cupped his jaw and placed his lips on her slight opened one. He tasted sweet as usual. She whimpered slightly as caressed the side of her face with his thumbs shyly licking at her mouth. Willingly she opened her mouth further allowing him to deepen the kiss. Luciel playfully played with his tongue against hers, cause Kaori to giggle slightly into the kiss before he leaned back to look at her. His eyes sparkled as he memorized her face.

“Hey! Where do you think you’re going? I wasn't done kissing you yet!” Kaori complained puffing out her cheeks.

“OH! Is that so~” Luciel chuckled leaning in again to capture her mouth under his swiftly wrapping his arms around the 100-pound girl, swinging her around to sit on the computer desk behind them.

Kaori squealed during the motions giggle while placing half-hearted kisses on his lips. This position was less awkward for the hacker, as he moved one hand up to her neck completely controlling the kiss. Kaori gladly allowed him too, feeling her stomach flutter as began to kiss her deeply, with purpose. She whimpered against him, wrapping her legs securely around his hips, pulling him closer to her. Luciel hummed into the kiss running his free hand up the exposed part of her thigh. She wiggled a little pushing harder against him, as their tongues swirled around each other. Feeling braver, and curious about what other reactions he could get from the woman, he moved his hand. Traveling up her hips, and sneaked its way into her sweatshirt. Kaori shuttered at the feathery touches, stomach muscles tightened, then relaxed repeatedly. Upon hearing a slight sigh escape his lover's lips, Seven moved to feel the dip of her waist, while continuing upward. 

They both broke the kiss to gasp as Luciel placed his hand over one of her breast, free of any bra. Luciel licked her lower lip before capturing it between his teeth tugging. His heated eyes locked with Kaori’s equally heated hazel. Seven snarled possessive taking one of her swollen nipples between his fingers and began to roll it tauntingly. Kaori arched her back panting at the pleasure it caused, lulling her head to the side. The hacker took that as in invitation to gentle sink his teeth into her pulse, leaving his mark on her. Kaori let out a sharp gasp, now grinding her hips into Seven’s begging for attention. Luciel clicked his tongue smirking on her neck before lick up it, nibbling the shell of her ear. “Impatient, Kaori~” His low husky voice teased.

“F-fuck, Luciel.” She gasped out her own hands running up his torso bring the fabric of his t-shirt with her. Luciel righted himself helping his cutie remove the article of clothing. Before long his stood before is love, torso exposed to her. The hacker shuttered at the hungry look in the woman's eyes as she drank in the sight of him. Kaori’s eyes flicker up to his as she dipped her head down to start planting loving wet kiss up against him. Luciel watched pupils blow, as the girl to a moment to swirl her tongue around one of his own nipples before taking between her teeth, tugging teasing. In one swift movement, he had her hair out of the tie and let it frame around her pretty face. Kaori took that moment to latch her mouth over his bud and sucked harshly leaving her own mark. Luciel hissed lips pulling back from his teeth. Fuck, she was so sexy.

“You’re sinfully sexy, Kaori,” Luciel whispered as she smirked up at him continuing her wet trail of kisses toward his collarbone. “My little vixen.” He cooed running his fingers lovingly through her long blonde locks. The desire in her eyes for him alone nearly had him at breaking point. It shouldn’t be legal for one woman to be this sultry. Wrapping his fingers tightly in her hair, he yanked back, not too hard, but enough for her to crane her neck and look fully up at him. Her already full lips swollen, and slightly open as little pants left her. 

Luciel lets go of her long enough to remove her sweatshirt revealing her perky breast to him. His cock throbbed looking at her, only left in thigh highs and cute little panties. Kaori was half sprawled out on his desk flushed with desire, and slight embarrassment being exposed to him.Luciel decided he wanted to savor every last inch of her. Leaning over her, blowing lightly on her ear gaining and needy whimper, he whispers. “I’m not going to stop until you beg me too~” He cooed his warning. Kaori trembled at his word, letting out a little noise. 

Seven nipped at her ear before moving down her neck. This hand ran down her body, exploring, memorizing every inch. Luciel was pleased with the way she squirmed as his mouth places sweet kisses into her jaw. Kaori’s chest was rising and falling deeply as his mouth finally found her again. She moaned into the kiss tangling her fingers in his hair. They had barely started, and she was dripping wet already. She could feel her walls pulse, begging to be filled, while her clit throbbed to the beat of her heart. Kaori knew better than to beg, begging only made her alluring hacker more up to torture her. So she accepted the punishment. It was a sweet, and delicious torture anyway. 

Savor is exactly what he was doing as his tongue explored her mouth. Tasting every last inch of it while messaging her tongue under his. Luciel soon broke the kiss those, moving on to plant wet open mouth kisses down her collarbone, the finally her breast. One hand palmed at her, while he latched onto the other, gently sucking and twirling his tongue around it. Kaori bucked rubbing herself against his hip, moaning out throughout her pants. The hacker released her with a pop looking up to see her head hung backward, eyes close drowning in the sensation of him. He hummed thoughtfully kissing his way down lower. Kaori shifted herself to get more comfortable, resting back on her arms, spreading herself for him. “Oh! Vixen~ Are we getting impatient?” Luciel taunted lips brushing the area above her panties as he spoke. Kaori let out a needy whimper bucking her hips up at him, unable to speak. He chuckled leaning back taking her pretty panties with him and tossed them across the room. 

His gold eyes moved to his mark, looking at the glistening slit of her sex. Wet, and ready for him already, Seven mused dropping to his knee positioning himself between her legs. Oh, he was going to draw this out. Starting at her ankle, threw her stocking, he ran his tongue down her calf. “S-s-seven” She gasped impatiently now as she cupped her own breast toying with her nipples. She hummed rocking her hips slightly as his tongue descended down the inside of her thigh. She was mewling gripping herself tightly as she felt his warm breath on her juices. Seven smirked watching her closely as he ran his tongue up her slit making Kaori jolt at the contact. Oh, this wouldn’t take long. Gods were her essence so sweet.

Pushing his tongue between her fold, moving his tongue slowly up and down, was making her crazy. She’s had enough teasing… She didn’t think she could take any more teasing giving the blinding pleasure that overtook her when his tongue brushed her swollen clit. Huffing she reached down with one of her hands, shifting her weight to be balanced on her other arm she tangled her fingers in his mop of red curls. Seven halted his tongue, looking up watching curiously of what she would do next. Kaori never took the point, and this excited him. Groaning she tugged forcing his mouth up to where she actually wanted it. The vibrations of Luciel’s throaty chuckle made her moan loudly, already feeling like she was going to cum. The knot in the stomach was so tight, a few licks were surely going to get her off. 

Catching the hint, Seven brought a hand up to spread her sex releveling the most sacred part of her to him. He looked at the engorged bud begging for his attention. Watching her expressions closely he ran the flat of his tongue over it. “Fu-FUCK!” Kaori cried out. Pleased with the reaction Luciel got to work making his love find her release. She was partially screaming as his tongue worked her, bring her so close, so painfully close. The knot was so tight, and vision white as sparks flashed under her fluttering eyelids. She came body tensing and thighs squeezing his head. She lost her voice as her breath left her. Bliss… she was in pure bliss. 

Luciel continued to lick, working her through her orgasm, completely pleased with himself as a gush of her juices ran down his chin. She was divine, a goddess when she came for him so perfectly. There maybe The Seven Wonders, but no one has ever witnessed the beauty of Kaori as she reached her high. Nothing would ever be as pretty, not to him at least. 

Kaori clasped on the desk as her body started to relax. She heaved trying to catch her breath or even her voice after that. She wiggled her hips away from her boyfriend feeling oversensitive, as he laid a few lingering kisses to her sex. “Mmm-hmmm-ahhh” Kaori stuttered out begging him to give her a moment to recover.Luciel, on the other hand, had other plans for her. He was still spreading her watching her entrance quiver and pulse due to the aftershocks of orgasm. Slowly he ran a finger around her entrance, as Kaori groaned. Watching carefully, not wanting to actually overwork her, he pressed a single digit into her heat. A pleasured moan escaped her lips being the only encouragement he needed to continue. 

Luciel curved his finger slightly, pumping at a slow steady pace, Kaori trembled under his touch. Nothing gave him greater satisfaction than pleasuring her, making her make those pretty sounds meant only for him. Kaori let out a sharp cry as Seven added another finger to her, walls tightening needily around his digits, sucking them in deeply. Watching her pull at her own hair, face distorting in pleasure mad his erection leap painfully against his jeans, begging to be buried deep inside her wet heat. Luciel curved his skilled fingers and pumped at a steady pace now rubbing, look for- “O-OH GOD!” Kaori cried out lifting her hips. The hacker chuckled slightly to himself- ‘found it’ he mused Making sure to press that sweet spot inside her with each thrust of his fingers. 

Wanting to please her as much as possible Seven began to rub her slit with his tongue again causing her to yell out in pure pleasure.It was an outright assault as her body twisted and she squirted for him as another orgasm claimed her. Luciel groaned cumming in his pants at how hot it was feeling her juices spray his face as he continued to please her body. He slowed his actions bring her back down slowly, as he felt the sticky mess in his own pants. Only Kaori could make him cum without any form of simulation. 

“Ok-ok stop, please,” Kaori whispered, voice unable to raise in higher. Luciel obeyed removing his finger’s and mouth from her trembling himself. Kaori relaxed on the desk gasping for air still feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm… But her pussy was still throbbing for more. Kaori sat up after a time looking down at her boyfriend who was… laughing? “You’re laughing at me!” She gasped feeling embarrassed, and like she wanted to cry. Luciel lifted his eyes to hers, laughter halting as he leaned up to place loving kisses on her lips.

“I’m laughing at myself.” He assured her in a soothing voice planting more kisses on her. “ I fucking came in my pants you where so hot.” he's voiced husked, and her throb again just listening to it. Kaori flushed kind of liking she had, had that effect on her hacker. 

“That’s actually… hot.” Kaori whispered between kisses. 

“Mmm, well you’re a little vixen, love.” Seven assured her and she needed unsure what to say as she moved in to deepen the kiss, wanting more from him. Seven complied feeling his messy jeans become tight again as she ran her nails lightly up his back. “Think you can handle anymore, my angel.” Seven whispered softly caressing her face, looking at her like the most valuable thing in the world. Kaori's eyes soften.

“You betcha.” Kaori cheered, as Seven removed his pants and boxers letting them drop to the ground. Kaori wiggled her hips feeling the heat of his length on her thigh gasping slightly. Seven catches her in a sensual slow kiss as he grabbed one of the condoms they kept stored in the room. He made quick work opening it and rolling it down his cock. Kaori was lost in his kiss she barely noticed when he looped an arm under her knee pulling up to rest on his shoulder and he positioned himself at her entrance. 

Luciel pulled out of the kiss wrapping his arms lovingly around the small girl cradling her body against his own. He wanted to watch Kaori’s expression as he entered her, watch her face distorted in pleasure caused by his body. Kaori peaked to his face watching him bit his lip whimpering as her mouth formed an ‘O’ as she moaned taking him slowly inch by inch. He fit in her so well, hitting every sweet spot as he entered her. “Mmm-” She gasped and he left her before pressing back in with more force. 

Their eyes remained locked, as his pace picked up, and he completely made love to her. Kaori felt another orgasm building fast, digging her nails into his skin probably breaking it. She didn’t have time to care as he thrust harshly into her, causing a sultry lewd sound of their bodies connecting. Kaori’s moans mingled with his grunts of pleasure as they let their bodies work together to gain that blissful high. Their skin was slick with sweat sliding along each other as they panted out sweet loving coo’s at one another, encouraging each other to find their finish. 

Kaori was the first to go, as her walls tightened harshly against his cock, and another gush left her. She let out along mewl as she curled into him. Luciel gripped her Hip keeping her from moving too much, not wanting to accidentally leave her sex in the middle of her orgasm. He picked up his pace lost in the sensation of her body clenching itself around him. The expression she made, her pants, her moans, her sweet little mewls… Seven trembled letting out a moan as his orgasm claimed him soon after, causing him to move harshly inside her. 

“I love you~” Luciel whispered clasping awkwardly atop her catching his breath. Kaori ran loving fingers through his sweat locks, cooing to him. This made Luciel Choi feel like the most cherished person on the planet. He didn’t deserve, but he was never going to willingly let her go. Placing some loving kisses on her neck he removed his now softening member from within her. He stood up peeling the loaded condom off him, tied it, and tossed it into the trash can he kept under the desk. 

“Welp, Yoosung isn’t going to be pleased I disappeared.” Kaori mused sitting up wrapping arms around his middle rubbing her face against his chest. 

“You’re adorable… But why to kill the buzz.” Seven teased stroking her hair placing kisses on her crown.

“I’m so tired,” Kaori whined and Luceil chuckled/

“Why don’t we shower, and head to bed?” The hacker suggested. Kaori’s body when lip against him. “Or shower in the morning and wash the sheets I guess.” He chuckled gathering his tuckered out girlfriend in his arms and went to tuck her snuggly into bed.


End file.
